Total Drama: Revenge of the Island: My Version
by F.A.N. - Fanfiction Anime Nerd
Summary: 14 teenagers compete to win 1,000,000. If you dare, you will read this! What will happen? Find out on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island! OC x Dakota, Scott x Dawn, Mike x Zoey. Re-uploded because people kept complaining.
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutaler!

**Hello, everybody, I am here once again because I had to rewrite this story because there were so many people who said, "This is boring!" or "This is unoriginal!" And there was one guy who had actually threatened to shave my head off! Anyways, I'm sorry if anyone was offended by my previous work. I'm sorry to Stinkfly3 for 'borrowing' her work, I am sorry for anyone who didn't like the flow of the story, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, enough with the apologies, it's time to start Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Fan-Made Take II.**

* * *

Chris was standing on a dock and said, "We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. And this season, we're going right back to where it all began...at Camp Wawanakwa! And speaking of our cast members, here they come now!" a yacht with the original cast on-board appeared, with that came Duncan, Gwen, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, and Eva, Owen, Sierra, Cody, Izzy, and Noah, then shifts focus on Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, and Justin, and on Sadie, Katie, Trent, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, Heather, and Ezekiel. But the yacht passed the dock of shame and Owen yelled, "NOOOOOO!"

Chris laughed and said, "No, not _them_! This season, we've got all _new_ players, fighting for the million! And here they come now, for real!" a yacht with 13 teens on it arrived. "Their names are Jo, Scott, Zoey, Mike, Lightning, Brick, B, Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maria, Staci, Cameron, and Sam. Wait, I thought they were supposed to 14 of them, Chef! I only count 13!"

"Well, that's what the chart said! What are we going to do now?" Chef asked.

"Is it too late to get the other competitors?" Chris asked, but then saw a red boat with a dragon on it appeared with a 16-year old. "Oh, there he is! Introducing #14, Kurei!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! What's up people? I'm here to win that sweet $1,000,000!" Kurei exclaimed.

"Yep, it's our most roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever! So tune in right now to, Total… Drama… REVENGE of the Island!" Chris said. And as if on cue, both boats exploded.

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous.**

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous!**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!****  
****I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

The 14 contestants were busy trying to get themselves out of the water while Staci was rambling on, "You know, my Great-Great Grandfather invented swimming. Because before, everyone used to flap their arms like this. And my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather founded the Japanese." Kurei pushed her into the water.

**Confessional**

Kurei: Alright, my first confessional. I really hate that girl, Staci. But that Dakota chick seems alright, though.

**End Confessional**

Eventually, Jo arrived at the shore...only to see Dawn sitting on a rock.

"How did you get here?" Jo asked. "You're not even wet."

"I was a while ago," Dawn explained. "I used sunlight to get myself dry."

Brick arrived on the shore next. "Ma'am," he said before passing-out.

**Confessional**

Brick: I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork. Back in cadet camp, I took the teamwork medal three years running. Also bed making medal, flag folding medal, and letters home to mom medal. I always win that one.

**End Confessional**

* * *

It wasn't long before the other contestants arrived as well.

"Attention fresh meat!" Chris said over the loudspeaker. "See that trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do NOT disturb the wildlife. That would be bad. The tiniest sound could set them off."

"What did he mean by that?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe he's just joking. He always is." Mike said.

"Or maybe he's not, you dork." Kurei said, hitting Mike on the head.

"When I was a boy, I didn't have mePod's or A. Station 3!" Mike said, like an old man.

**Confessional**

Kurei: Whoa! Did you guys just see that? Something isn't right about that Mike kid, and I'm going to find out what.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: So, um... Zoey... nice girl. Okay, super nice. I wonder if she'll go out with a guy like me. See, I have this um...family issue. I just hope it doesn't ruin anything for me again.

**End Confessional**

Scott and Kurei were first to reach the finish line.

"Hey, I'm sorry that you had to eat my dust back there." Scott said, smiling.

"What dust? All I saw was the finish line." Kurei said.

"Okay, Scott, you're on team 1, Kurei, you're on team 2." Chris said, pointing different ways. The rest of the contestants showed up. Lightning, B, Dawn, Staci, Cameron, and Sam were on Team 1, while Jo, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Anne Maria, and Dakota were on Team 2.

"Time for the team names. Team 1, you shall henceforth be known as The Toxic Rats. And Team 2, you are hereby dubbed The Mutant Maggots."

"Um...what's with all the references to toxic waste?" Mike asked.

"Like you don't know?" Kurei said, rolling his eyes.

"While we were gone, I rented the island out to a waste disposal company," Chris explained. "But the waster is having a teensy bit impact on the plants and animals through mutation. Now before we start our very first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards. Jo, because you made it up here before anyone else, you're team gets a trampoline and the Rats get a hacksaw. What do these items have to do with the challenge? Find out after the break!"

**Commercial**

* * *

Soon, Chris brought the two teams over to the first challenge. "Those are your team totems," he explained. "You need to cut them down, get them in the river, and ride them back to the campground. First team there gets their selection of the cabin."

The two teams struggled to get to the top of the totems. However, B had an idea to use a log and a plank of wood to get his teammates to stack up against each other to reach the top of the totem.

As for the Maggots, they were having trouble because Brick volunteered, but he had gotten stuck, so Kurei tried to do it, but he fell.

"Good grief." Jo remarked.

"Sheesh, what a wimp," Anne Maria said.

Mike groaned. "This isn't working!" he said. "Just cut the rope already!"

However, Brick had to deal with a mutated squirrel that was right next to him.

"Don't worry, I got this," Mike said, then he threw a stone at the squirrel, knocking it out and allowing Brick to cut the totem loose.

Meanwhile, The Toxic Rats were also about to cut the totem loose. However, Dakota wasn't very helpful. "How am I supposed to use this?" she asked, using the saw the wrong way.

"Teeth down on the rope!" Sam said. "Down!"

"You cannot be that dumb!" Lightning complained.

**Confessional**

Lightning: Okay, one question, why is the Lightning on a team of losers?

**End Confessional**

Soon, both teams were racing to the campgrounds on their totem poles. Zoey almost lost her grip, but Mike was able to save her.

"Zoey, hang on tight!" Mike said.

"Okay," Zoey replied. "Thanks, Mike."

"No problem," Mike said, trying to hold back a blush.

However, The Toxic Rats were able to take the lead with B's skills as a good leader.

**Confessional**

Scott: Okay, if we win, I can't get rid of that blabbermouth, STACI! So, I'm just going to get my talent to lose!

**End Confessional**

Scott shot one of his sculptures at B with a slingshot, to knock him out and let the Mutant Maggots cross the finish and win.

"Okay, The Toxic Rats win the first challenge! Mutant Maggots, I'll see you at the campfire for our first elimination ceremony of the season." Chris said.

* * *

Kurei met with Scott and told him, "I saw what you did in that last challenge."

"I don't know what you talking about." Scott said.

"Oh, come off it! Personally, I think that it's a great strategy, and I want IN. We'll split the $1,000,000 50/50." Kurei said, holding out his hand.

"Okay, you got it… partner." Scott said.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

That night, the first elimination ceremony began. "The votes are cast," Chris said. "Those who receive a plain marshmallow can stay. But this season, one player will receive a very special marshmallow. But this is a marshmallow you do NOT want to eat. This marshmallow has been dipped in Nuclear Waste and whoever gets it can never come back. _FOREVER_." Chris explained.

"The people who are safe are…

Scott…

Lightning…

Dawn…

B…

Cameron…

The marshmallow of toxic loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Staci."

Chris handed her the marshmallow, and she immediately became bald. "Aw..." Staci said. "And I was doing so well."

"GOOD? In what sense is good in your mind? Your constant talking cost us the challenge!" Scott yelled.

Staci sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess it's the dock of shame for me."

"Oh no, we came with something new this season!" Chris said. "Behold! The Hurl of Shame!"

"Oh, you know, that reminds me of another - " Staci was hurled before she could finish.

One blabbermouth down, thirteen other contestants to go. Who's next in line? Find out next time right here on ...Total… Drama... Revenge of the Island!


	2. Two Flowers, One Flowerpot

**SUCKERS! Who said that I was done with this story? This is just payback for all the idiots who complained about my ideas being unoriginal. Anyways, I don't own any of the Total Drama Series or the characters. The only one I do own is Kurei! You flame, I shoot a wild animal!**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous.**

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous!**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!****  
****I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

"Rats, Maggots, today you need to need to find a rare flower that only blooms in the shade, so that's where you come in! You all need to find a red flower with yellow spurs, put it in the flower pot, and most importantly, KEEP IT IN THE SHADE. And if you take it out of the shade, it will disintegrate. Ready, set, GO!" Chris said.

Sam was playing a video game, so all he heard was this: _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Flower, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Spurs, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Disintegrate, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, GO!_

"Okay, so one of us should go into the forest and get the flower and we should keep it in the shade! Are you listening, Sam?" Scott asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I know, get the flower!" Sam said, running into the forest.

Kurei then ran into the forest and got into the shade and found the flower and an umbrella and said, "Well, I think that this will come in handy."

Sam then found the flower and said, "Well here's the flower, now what did Scott say to do when I found it?"

**Sam's Flashback**

"_Okay, so one of us should go into the forest and bring it back to the team and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and blah. Sam, are you even listening?" _

**End Flashback**

"Okay, I'll just take this thing back to the team! Hold on, guys! I'm coming!" Sam yelled.

As both campers approached the campground, the Rats, except for Scott, began to yell, "Sam, keep it in the shade! You have to keep it inside of the shade!"

"Relax guys, I've got the flower! And it's okay! That's good, right?" Sam asked, and at the speed of light, the flower wilted, turned black, and turned to ash. With that, his teammates gave him an irritated stare.

"Well, sorry guys. I didn't know." Sam said, rubbing the back of his head.

Kurei came out of the forest with the umbrella and the flower and said, "Look everybody, I have the flower and I have the shade, so I guess our team wins."

"Well, I guess it's unanimous. The Mutant Maggots win the first part of the challenge!" Chris yelled.

**Confessional**

Kurei: In all seriousness, I wasn't even interested in the challenge. But what I was interested in the immunity idol. But I couldn't let anyone know that.

**End Confessional**

"So how'd you get the flower, Kurei?" Mike asked.

"None of your business, dipwad." Kurei said hitting Mike on the head. Then he changed into Chester and said, "What's all of this racket? Turn down this racket! Back in my day, adults were respected by their younger's!"

**Confessional**

Mike: Okay, okay. I admit it, I ... I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I try to control them, but they never listen to me.

**Next Confessional**

Kurei: I knew it! This idiot has Dissociative Identity Disorder! But maybe I could work with him and the old man.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"And now the second part of the challenge! You all need to drive these solar-powered speedboats and take your flowers, still keeping it shaded, while two people jet-ski and ring a bell at the halfway point. When you get there, you must find a podium with your team color on it!" Chris said.

"Okay, so me and Mike should be on the jet skis and ring the bell." Kurei said.

"But how am I going to do this? I don't have any physical experience." Mike said, looking down, and Zoey comforted him.

"And first up on the water ski, five time Russian champ..." Kurei started, and then Mike changed personalities again.

"It's Svetlana!" Mike said, sporting a female Russian accent.

**Confessional**

Kurei: Oh yeah, did I mention that I listen to Mike in his sleep?

**End Confessional**

"GO!" Chris yelled.

Both boats were neck and neck until Sam, the person driving the boat, got distracted by his handheld game and they started to swerve and before they could crash, Scott pushed Sam out of the way and started to steer. Then Dawn fell out of the boat, but Scott caught her and pulled her back in.

"Okay, this is it, the halfway point bell! Svetlana, can you do it?" Kurei asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Svetlana shall now perform the triple shooting star flip!" Mike said, jumping into the air, and flipping 3 times before landing on the bell.

"Wow, how does he do that?" Jo asked.

"Huh, he's such a simpleton." Kurei muttered under his breath. Then both the teams got to Boney Island and ran to the podiums and raced back to the boats. Again, it was neck and neck, but the Toxic Rats got to the island first, but then the Mutant Maggots came back second and got the win.

"WHAT?" Scott yelled. "We got here first!"

"Yes, but their flower was still intact, so they win!" Chris said. "Rats, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

The Rats were talking about elimination until Scott came and said, "So what are you doing, guys?"

"Oh, you know, just discussing elimination." Cameron said.

"Discussing elimination?"

"Discussing elimination."

"Thwartin' my plans?"

"Thwartin' your plans?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Good, 'cause that'd be bad."

"How bad?"

"I'd have to cut you."

"That's bad."

"Indeed. Stupid looking watch you got there." Scott said, pointing at Cameron's lie detector.

"Yes. It tells time. And nothing else."

"Well yeah, that's what a watch does. Dumbass. Anyways, let's eliminate Sam, because he nearly crashed our boat and destroyed the flower." Scott said, with his teammates nodding.

"Scott, during the challenge, did you come back for me because of love, or friendship?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't 'cause I wanted to, I did it because I had to." Scott replied, walking away.

Over at the Maggots' campground, Kurei came up to Mike and Zoey and said, "Hey, Zoey,"

"Yeah?" Zoey said.

"Go away." Zoey walked away and Kurei walked up to Mike and said, "Mike, I know you have MPD."

"What? Who told you?" Mike asked.

"You did. Just now. But Me and Scott can help you. I want you to join our alliance. But you can't tell anyone. And when I win, we'll split the money 50/30/15. I mean, if it's okay with you, Mike." Kurei said.

"Well, I guess part of $1,000,000 couldn't hurt. Sure why not!" Mike said.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Here's how it's going to work. Everyone will get a marshmallow. Even the loser. But that is on marshmallow you do NOT want to eat. Anyways, the following people are safe."

Scott…

Dawn…

B…

Cameron…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sam."

"B-But-" Sam started.

"You heard him, get out of here, game boy!" Scott said.


	3. All Work And No Cosplay

**Hello, everyone, I'm back with another chapter here. Sorry if the other chapter was too short, but I'm just trying to get these things out of the way for the FINALE! Anyways, blah, blah, I don't own Total Drama or characters except Kurei. If you Flame this story, I will delete that comment.**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous.**

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous!**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!****  
****I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

Both teams arrived at the dock where Chris was standing, and he told them, "Campers, today you will be doing that some of you have probably never done before!"

"What is it?" Kurei asked.

"Today we are going to do something ridiculously awesome! This is… cosplaying!" Chris declared.

"Uh, no." Scott said. "Only nerds and idiots do that. Forget it."

"We're going to do cosplaying? Yay!" Dawn cheered.

"Here's how this works. You have to pick a cartoon or anime show that one of you like, and one person must pick an anime show that you like, and one of you must design the costumes and the backdrop, and if necessary, the equipment that you need to perform the skit. You will have at least two hours to prepare for this. Ready, set, GO!" Chris said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Toxic Rats camp…**

"Okay, so what are we going to do? We have no ideas and face it, have any of us actually watched any anime?" Scott said, and then Dawn raised her hand. "Okay, has anyone actually watched anything else than that one show where those girls turn into humanoid animals and one of them has red and pink hair?"

"I was thinking that we could do that one show that depicts that trend about card games on motorcycles except we could do a standing duel." Dawn said.

"Okay, that sounds good enough." Scott said. "So B will design the costumes and equipment, and me and Dawn will act out the skit."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another location that can only be described as the Mutant Maggots campground…**

"Okay so I was thinking that we could do something that no one has done before. Back home, this is a favorite of my family." Kurei said.

"Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z!" Mike quietly chanted.

"I was thinking that we could so that we could do Monsuno!" Kurei announced. "I'll do the skit with _Mike_, and Dakota could design the costumes and equipment for the cosplay skit."

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the sound stage…**

"Okay, you've all had 2 hours to prepare for preparation, now you will all have five minutes to perform skits. Okay, First up is the Toxic Rats depicting Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S depicting a duel between Sherry and Jack. You have 5 minutes. Go." Chris said, and then the curtain rose to show Dawn wearing some kind of armor, and Scott, wearing a long white coat and a blond wig that mirrored his own hairstyle. Also, there were interns on the stage depicting the monsters of the game. The Life Points were 700-300.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Dawn said. "Now I shall summon Necro Fleur in defense mode!" Then an intern dressed like a wilted flower came onto the stage. And then Cameron came carrying a card with a card stat.

"But why did you summon that card? It has 0 attack and defense points." Scott said, dryly.

"Because of what's coming next! I tune my Fleur Synchron, Sacred Knight Joan, Horse of the Floral Knights, and Necro Fleur!" Then the interns walked off when one of the spotlights turned INCREASINGLY bright. "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!" then Lightning, wearing a dress, came onto the stage when the increased light dimmed down. "I end my turn!"

"Not bad, my worthy adversary, but you forgot something. I also have one card left in my deck, and I feel that this card could be my key to victory. I summon my Attack Gainer in defense mode." Scott said, dryly, then another intern popped up from the ground. "And now, I'll tune my Exploder Dragonwing and my Attack Gainer together." Then the light became bright. "The pulse of the king now forms a line here. Witness the power of the rumbling heavens. Synchro Summon. My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend." And then B came out in a red dragon costume.

"Sacre Bleu!" Dawn said.

"That's right. And now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Sherry's flower thing and end this duel." Scott dryly exclaimed.

"NOOOO!" Dawn exclaimed, and both Scott and Dawn took a bow.

"Ok, that's it for the Toxic Rats. Mutant Maggots, if you can top that, then your team has immunity from elimination. The Mutant Maggots will be portraying the 'hit' Nicktoons show, Monsuno." Chris said, then the curtain rose and then showed Kurei playing the role of Chase Suno and Zoey playing the role of Commandant Charlemagne.

"Mōshiwake shirei-kan wa, oresama wa anata no buki ni wareware Monsuno o on sa semasen! (Sorry, Commandant, I won't let you turn our Monsuno to weapons!) Lock, launch!" Then the light became bright and when it dimmed down, it showed Brick in a polar bear costume.

"Psst, Kurei, is this wool?" Brick asked quietly.

"Yeah, so what?" Kurei asked.

"I'm allergic to wool. It makes my eyes swell up." Brick said.

"Just hold still." Kurei said.

"Not bad, Chase, but I know that you can't win! Draftblade, launch!" Zoey said, and then he light brightened up again, and showed Mike in a black lion costume.

"Seriously, Kurei, I can't take wool!" Brick said.

"Lock, attack!" And then Brick's eyes swelled up and Brick completely missed his target and tore up the entire backdrop. "Son of a gum-chewing funkmonster! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me? Forget my life! Always surrounded by miserable failing clods, like this whole world just likes to bend me over and find me in the Alps! Like I'm some sort of schlop receptacle. Well, as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a God damn pig!" Kurei cursed.

"Okay, since that happened, the winners are the Toxic Rats!" Chris announced. "Maggots, you might want to get Brick to the infirmary, because he's looking messed up."

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Okay, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions. When I call your name, you will get a marshmallow. Everyone will get a marshmallow, even the loser, but that is one marshmallow you do NOT want to eat. And when you are eliminated, you can never come back. _FOREVER_.

Anne Maria…

Mike…

Zoey…

Dakota…

Jo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

[Kurei yawns and smiles]…

…

…Brick."

"It's not my fault! It was my allergies!" But then he was launched into the sky.


	4. A Bowl of Serial

**Hello, motherf**kers. Nah, I'm just kidding, anyways, here's the 4****th**** chapter of my Total Drama competition! Also, if you haven't noticed by now, I have a poll on my page! Who do you think will win my competition? But I think that Cameron didn't deserve to win the actual contest. Seriously, were the writers drunk when they wrote this season? Enough ranting, let's get to the chapter! I don't own the Total Drama series. If I did, B would have talked.**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
****You guys are on my mind.  
****You asked me what I wanted to be  
****And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
****I wanna be famous. **

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
****Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
****Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
****I'll get there one day.  
****'Cause, I wanna be famous! **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
****I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
****I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

"It's not my fault! It was my allergies!" Brick started, but then Chef came and carried him to the hurl of shame. "Please, I told Kurei, but he just ignored me! Eliminate Kurei!" But then Brick was launched into the sky.

"Okay, that's it for tonight. You guys should get some sleep." Chris said.

**Confessional**

Kurei: In short, I knew about Brick's wool allergy from the start. I was just trying to get him out of MY competition. He was just a big, large, stupid roadblock in my way.

**Next Confessional**

Scott: Okay, I'm all for Kurei and all, but he's taking this thing a little too far. I mean, it's only a game!

**End Confessional**

Soon after, Kurei and Mike started to talk. "Look Kurei, that was sort of mean what you did to Brick."

"Whatever, we're not here to make friends! Do I look like the type who makes friendship speeches every 10 minutes? Anyways, you should keep following me, or your so-called 'comedy act' will be revealed to Zoey." Kurei stated.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Mutant Maggots girls' cabin… at night…**

A shadowed figure approached Anne Maria's bed and when she woke up, everyone could hear an "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Mike asked. "That sounded like Anne Maria!"

"And yet, I feel that I don't care. Go back to sleep, Mike." Kurei stated.

And then Chris announced over the megaphone, "Attention campers, a camper is missing! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!"

"_GODDAMN IT!_" Kurei yelled.

"Come on, Kurei, We go to go!" Mike said, dragging Kurei.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the production tent…**

Chris was snickering and said, "Well, little do our campers know, that this is another challenge, and they need to find out the identity of the 'serial killer' and their team will have immunity from elimination."

"Wait, didn't we do this in the first season?" Chef asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris said, taking a swig of his drink.

"No, I clearly remember—" Chef started, but then Chris handed him $1,000 to go away.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a cave… still at night…**

Mike and Kurei ran into a dark cave with Zoey and Dakota behind them.

"So, if Brick was here, he'd be crying like a little p- I mean, girl!" Kurei said, but then started to laugh.

"Kurei, is that you?" a voice that sounded like Dawn's asked.

"Dawn, if that's you, I want to say that… I never liked you. The only time I liked you is when you weren't here!" Kurei stated.

"Kurei, it's us. We ran around this cave like a maze until we found you guys." Scott said, then they a chainsaw noise. "What was that?" Then they turned around and saw the serial killer and everybody screamed. Everyone ran away, but then the killer got Zoey.

"Okay, I think that we—Wait, where did Zoey go?" Mike asked.

"I don't care." Kurei stated.

"We have to save her!" Mike yelled, running away.

"I don't care." Kurei stated.

"Come on, Kurei, Zoey's in trouble! Can't you put aside your stupid pride for a second to help us?" Mike asked.

Kurei thought for a second and said, "I don't care. Besides, I know who the serial killer is, anyways. It's the fat one from Season 1."

"Owen?" Mike said.

"Yes, Owen. Look, this is just another one of Chris' challenges. As soon as we unmask him, he'll come out of a bush because all the other campers have been 'murdered', we have to stop him. Wait, where are Dakota and Dawn?"

"I have an idea! Okay, we go near the kitchen and…" Scott started.

**Meanwhile, in the mess hall…**

The killer came into the kitchen and looked down and said, "Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy. Ooh, a piece of candy." And then the killer got trapped in a rabbit trap and Mike said, "Boy, I really hope that this is the killer, because if this is me, I'm really going to be mad."

Scott opened the trap and said, "Guys, this isn't the killer. It's a hay-stuffed puppet with wheels and a voice recording."

Kurei's eye twitched and he yelled, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"So what should we do now?" Mike asked.

"We should tie ourselves to a flagpole and wait for him to come to us." Scott stated.

"UUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Kurei finished.

When the three were tied around the pole, Mike started to say, "If we're gonna be a team, we need a name. Ooh! I know! How about 'Team Three Star'?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Because we're a team, there are three of us, and we're going to be huge stars someday!" Mike explained.

Then the killer showed up and said, "Your friends look good. I look forward to killing you all!"

"You know what? Here!" Kurei said, pushing Scott and Mike. "Just F**king have 'em!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! That's not how it works, you're supposed to trap him and unmask him! That's how it works! And Owen, take off the stupid mask, you look like an idiot!" Chris demanded.

"But it's cold outside!" He complained.

"Take it off or you won't get paid!" Chris yelled.

"Okay." Owen said.

"No, I don't care; I knew it was you the whole time! I even said – I did say it was Owen, Mike." Kurei stated.

"It's true, he did." Mike said.

"That's impossible!" Chris said.

"How did he know?" Owen said, with the costume on.

"I said take it off, stupid!" Chris yelled.

"Everyone knew it was you! Seriously, you'd have to be a freaking moron to not guess it was you! Seriously, why does this crap always happen here?" Kurei yelled.

"Kurei, just calm down!" Mike said.

"No, I've been pissed off all night about this! It happens all the freaking time! Yesterday it was cosplaying; tonight it's a serial killer, TOMMORROW ITS WRESTLING! AND THE SERIAL KILLER WAS A WINNER OF SEASON 1! WHY DID YOU EVEN WIN THE FIRST SEASON ANYWAYS? WHERE IS THE ORDER ON THIS SHOW? THIS PLACE IS CRAZY! I quit!" Kurei yelled.

Everyone was awestruck until Chris finally said, "I see what you're saying, Kurei."

"What?" Kurei asked.

"Because you quit, that means your whole team quits… the challenge." Chris said.

"What the—No!" Kurei said.

"And that means the Toxic Rats win the challenge unanimously." Chris continued.

"NO!"

"And that means someone's getting eliminated!" Chris continued.

"NO!"

"So, Maggots, I'll see you in the second elimination ceremony of the night!" Chris finished.

"NONONONONONONO!" Kurei yelled.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris approached the campers and said, "Okay, I have good news and a little better news. The good news is that Owen ate the marshmallow of toxic loserdom, so it looks like no one's getting eliminated."

With that, everyone let out a big breath of relief.

"And now for the little better news. During his rant, Kurei made some good points. There is no order on the teams or the island. But now all that is going to change! Now I am going to assign team captains to each team, and since he came up with the rant, Kurei is your new team captain!" Chris announced. "The Toxic Rats' captain will be named tomorrow morning. Now get some sleep, and lots of it!

* * *

**I wanted to put some fluffy moments in this chapter, but I couldn't cause I was in a really big rush. See ya!**


	5. WrestleMania

**What's up, people, did you detect an epic foreshadowing in Kurei's rant in the last chapter? That was the foreshadowing for the next challenge! I know this is pretty awesome, but I know as long as you guys review, I will continue the story! Okay, enough with the recap, I want you guys to read and review. Total Drama is owned by Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Kurei. I also don't own the songs used in this chapter, WWF/E does.**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous. **

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous! **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

Both teams were in the mess hall, with some, okay, everyone except for Dawn, were asleep from the whole turmoil from last night.

"Good morning, campers! Dawn, could you hand this note to Kurei, read this note to the campers, and tell them to meet me on the beach in about 5 minutes? Thanks, Bye-bye!

Scott walked and kissed Dawn on the cheek and they both blushed. "What you got there, sweetie?"

"It's a note that I'm supposed to read to the team, and this note is supposed to go to Kurei. I think that it has something to do with the things that Kurei said last night. You know, that rant about how there's no order?"

"Oh yeah…" Scott wondered.

(Flashback)

"_Seriously, why does this crap always happen here?" Kurei yelled._

"_Kurei, just calm down!" Mike said._

"_No, I've been pissed off all night about this! It happens all the freaking time! Yesterday it was cosplaying; tonight it's a serial killer, TOMMORROW IT'S WRESTLING! AND THE SERIAL KILLER WAS A WINNER OF SEASON 1! WHY DID YOU EVEN WIN THE FIRST SEASON ANYWAYS?! WHERE IS THE ORDER ON THIS SHOW?! THIS PLACE IS CRAZY! I quit!" Kurei yelled._

(End Flashback)

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the campground…**

Dawn and Kurei were respectively reading the notes to their own teams, respectively. And here's what it said:

'_This note is for the team named [insert team name]. If you are reading this, we would like to inform you that there will be new team captains for both teams! These captains can do two things:_

_1. The team captain has unlimited immunities from elimination.  
2. The captain can initiate a "captain's save" to save a teammate from elimination. But they can only do this once._

_The camper reading this note to the campers will be the team captain. Now meet Mr. Chris McLean at the beach now!_

* * *

**M****eanwhile, on the beach…**

"Campers, your job is to simulate an actual…" Chris started.

"Let me guess, we're going to be mutants after we swim in the toxic river, right?" Kurei asked.

"Nope! You guys need to simulate an actual professional wrestling match!" Chris announced.

"Seriously?" Kurei asked.

"Yes! You need to design professional wrestling attire, music, and an awesome move set! You must have one person from each team to volunteer, and the person who loses the match will have to face elimination, whether it's a team captain or not.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the poorly built wrestling arena…**

A microphone dropped from the top of the arena and into Chris' hand in which he said, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMBLE!"

Kurei entered the arena to the music of 'Burn in my Light' wearing light blue shorts with green streaks on them.

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!  
Nothing you can say  
Nothings gonna change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine_

_You're gonna burn in my light!_

"From Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 220 pounds, "The Future" Kurei!" Chris announced. Then Kurei got on the top rope and outstretched his arms for a pose.

Cameron then came out and ducked at the sound of glass shattering, but Scott encouraged him that it was just part of the song.

_Step up! Cause you're the next one in line for the kill. You don't believe me but I'm betting that you will. _

_Step up! I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring. You know it's only the beginning. _

_Step up! Cause you're the next one in line for the kill. You don't believe me but I'm betting that you will._

"From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 129 pounds, Cameron _*feedback*_" Chris announced.

Both of them approached the center of the ring as Chris approached them and said, "Okay, you guys, I want a nice clean fight, and let the best man win." And then Chris sat down next to Chef and said, "My money's on Kurei."

Then the bell rang, and the two got into a lock up. Kurei broke it up and scooped Cameron into a side slam. Not soon after, Kurei did a standing moonsault and went for a pin, but he had only gotten a two-count. Then Cameron ran to the ropes and bounced back only to get hit with a hard elbow. He then knelt down to make Cameron submit with a bear hug. Cameron almost screamed, but then he squeaked.

"What the heck?" Kurei asked himself. Then he kept squeezing Cameron and he kept on squeaking.

"That's the sound of my ribs crushing my *squeak* lungs! *squeak*" Cameron muttered.

But then Kurei picked him up to do 3 German Suplexes and then rested in the corner and had a short conversation with Dakota.

"Wow, you're really good at this, Kurei!" Dakota smiled.

"Yeah, well I did take some lessons when I was dealing with my older brother. When I was growing up, it was either wake up to see tomorrow or die. Oh, hang on a sec." Kurei said.

Kurei approached Cameron and executed a double underhook DDT and went for another pin, but, again, only a 2 count. Kurei began to get very frustrated and picked up Cameron and did an enzuiguri. After that, Kurei ran to the top rope and did the arms pose again. Kurei ran and connected with a running knee. Then Kurei was about to do a powerbomb, but Cameron retaliated with a hurricanrana, sending him into the ropes.

"Now what?" Cameron asked.

"Run to the ropes, run back, grab the ropes and kick him in the face!" Scott said.

"_Okay, he's going to do a Tiger Feint Kick, and when he jumps in the air, I'm going to grab his head and neck area, and slam it down. Totally going to yell 'Team Three Star' when I do." Kurei thought._

'_Team Three Star!' Kurei yelled._

'_Ow!' yelled Cameron in Kurei's thoughts._

"_Amazing!" thought Kurei._

Then Cameron executed the move, and then he jumped on the ropes and jumped in the air. But then Kurei got up and executed a jumping cutter (RKO) but Cameron landed vertically on his head. Kurei waited in the corner and Cameron got on his hands and knees, Kurei kicked him in the head. Then Kurei picked up Cameron and executed a Jackhammer Pin. Kurei went for the pin and got a 3 count.

"THE WINNER, KUREI!" Chris announced. "Well, Kurei, your team won, so you get to pick two people from either team to come with you on your free boat ride!" Chris said.

"Let's see… I'll take Scott…." Kurei started.

"Yes!" Scott said.

"…And… Mike." Kurei finished.

"Ballin'." Mike said. "All right, Kurei! Way to show that Team Three Star spirit!"

"I'll never find your body." Kurei muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the infirmary…**

Cameron was unable to move after the match, so he was rushed to the emergency room.

"Ugh, what happened?" Cameron asked.

"You got the crap beaten out of you and got sent here." Scott explained.

"You see, it's like this, Kurei had snapped your spine, broke your neck, and gave you a slight concussion." Chris explained.

"Well, I think that I also have brain damage… have brain damage… have brain damage… have brain damage… have brain damage… have brain damage… have brain damage… oh, hey, why am I hurting all over?" Cameron said.

"It's the pain of elimination! You see, since you lost the challenge, we have to eliminate you, so, bye-bye, Cameron!" Chris said. Then they arrived at the Hurl of Shame. "Oh, and one more thing, please don't fall asleep on the Hurl of Shame, because if you do, you fall into a coma and I get a lawsuit, so here's some coffee." Chris said as he hurled Cameron.

**Confessional**

Kurei: Mess with the best, get destroyed like the rest! See ya, Bubble boy!

**End Confessional **

* * *

**Okay, could someone please make a fanart of my OC, Kurei because I can't draw for sh*t. He basically looks like Alejandro, but with a white-collared undershirt under hit vest that says ****はい****,**** white skin, and blue eyes. Could you also draw him with his attire from this chapter? Okay, See ya, guys!**


	6. Truth or Laser Shark

**The following is a non-profit fan-based adaption of the actual series. Total Drama is owned by Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Kurei. Please support the official release. And some fanart of Kurei would be nice too.**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous. **

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous! **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

Everyone was in the mess hall and Kurei had a bigger smirk on his face than usual.

**Confessional**

Kurei: _(with glasses on, with a nerdy voice)_ Hey there, I'm Cameron! I live in a bubble, and I like to do nerdy things and crap! _(Throws glasses at the camera) _I am so glad that that nerd is gone! Our match was the number 1 talked about thing on twitter! They're still talking about it and three new hashtags have become popular! Number one is #KUREIXDATOTA supports the pairing between me and Dakota, obviously, number 2 is #ALLIANCE that shows the alliance between me, Scott and Mike, and #BURNINMYLIGHT, because Cameron burned in my light! But there's another person I really hate: Jo.

**Next Confessional**

Mike: The most amazing thing happened to me last night! I know what you're thinking. And stop thinking that and listen. I'm cured! My M.P.D. is now M.I.A.! I had Cameron and Zoey help me and right before Cameron left, it worked! I'm just glad that we did it before Vito got out. Hopefully, Kurei will stop trying to blackmail me with it.

**End Confessional**

Chris walked into the mess hall and said, "It's time for today's challenge!"

"What? But Lightning hasn't had his DPA!" Lightning protested.

"Huh?" Kurei asked.

"Daily protein allotment. Duh." Lightning explained.

"And I haven't had enough beauty sleep." Dakota said.

"Come on, you look –" Kurei started, but then Dakota took off her sunglasses. "Holy black on a Popo, you look terrible!"

"You can catch up after the challenge. Right this way to the bay of dismay!" Chris said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the bay of dismay…**

"Okay, here's how it goes. I'll read out an embarrassing fact of one of the teammates, and the victim has to buzz in and confess; and doing so earns the team a point. Failure to own up will have the whole team dunked in the lake, where a four-legged shark, named Fang, now dwells. And if your team was dunked, the opposite team could guess whose fact it was; they get a point if right, or dunked if wrong. Everybody got it? Good!" Chris said. "Question number 1! Which person amongst you all is named Beverly?"

Out of everyone, B was the one who blushed intensely and buzzed in. And then he just raised his hand.

"Question number 2! Who here burped in a person's mouth on their first kiss?" Chris asked.

No one except for Mike had managed to blush, but didn't buzz in on time. So as a penalty game, they got dunked in the water. Fang showed up and roared. But then Kurei roared back and scared Fang off.

"Toxic Rats, who was it?" Chris asked.

"It was Mike who did that!" Scott said.

"Good! Question number 3! Whose 6th grade picture is this?" Then it showed a short child with badly-cut hair, glasses, and braces.

Kurei became red with anger and buzzed the buzzer 15 times and stood up. "Okay, I've had enough of this!" Kurei elbowed Chris in the ribs and ripped up the script cards. "OK, let me get something straight. Those of you who like me right now, you are just the biggest part of my twitter campaign as anything else, because I'm angry at this show. I'm angry that a fat ass and a juvenile delinquent won the first two seasons. Why didn't we just let the buff pussy/mama's boy win the musical season? I guess that would make sense because he never had a girlfriend, he doesn't know how to get one, and he's possibly homosexual! But this season, these idiots aren't event taking this thing seriously! Here's my competition, a hippie, Cat Valentine, Jimmy Two Shoes, a man-lady, a sha-douchebag, Silent Beverly, Snooki, and the only good one, Scott! You know, and the worst part is the so-called "Host with the Most", Chris McLean! He tries to basically kill us in almost every episode and no one does a damn thing about it! I will win this season, and you know what I'll do? I will sue this show for every penny they have! You know what; let me tell you a personal story about Chris McLean. You see—"

* * *

**Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is currently having some technical difficulties. We will be right back after these messages. Hopefully.**

**Commercial**

"We're back. We had to cancel the challenge due to 'personal issues', but nevertheless, it's just another challenge shattered by Kurei. Anyways, campers, I have a new challenge awaiting you! However, this one will be even worse than the first." Chris snickered.

**Confessional**

Kurei: My promo is freaking awesome! See? [Holds ipod to camera]

**MasterChef**

** DeviousKurei** Good Job! If you hadn't told Chris off, I would have done it myself! #BURNINMYLIGHT

**FunMike**

** DeviousKurei **Jimmy Two-shoes? If I'm Two-Shoes, you're twofaced. #TEAMTHREESTAR

**Scott the Whittler**

** DeviousKurei **Wow, if that was what you're like on a good day, I'd hate to see on a bad day! Also, Dawn hates you for calling her a hippie, and I support her. #DOTT

GODDAMNIT, SCOTT!

**End Confessional**

* * *

"This next challenge is simple. You need to compete in a baton-passing relay race on an obstacle course suspended over a pit of mud. Also, since Kurei did that whole speech thing, the Mutant Maggots have to wear these glasses." Chris explained, giving the batons to the captains.

The competition was Anne Maria vs. Lightning and the cannonball, then Scott faces Dakota in wrecking balls, B and Jo goes on the plank, and Kurei and Dawn faces the grand slam.

"Ready... GO!" Chris said.

Anne Maria easily got past the cannonballs, while Lightning got a little trouble. Then they both passed it to their teammates.

Scott had no trouble getting past the wrecking balls, but Dakota almost cleared it when a hot air balloon with paparazzi arrived. At that time, Kurei yelled, "DODGE!"

Dakota got hit with a wrecking ball and got back up, but Kurei yelled again, "DODGE!"

"DODGE!"

"DODGE!"

"Gomakashi! (DODGE!)"

Eventually, Dakota passed it to Jo. Jo nearly got into the beaver pit, but B flipped over Jo to give the rat to Dawn. And then Jo got the maggot to Kurei.

"Hey Dawn."

"Yeah?"

Kurei grabbed the rope and said, "See ya later!" But Kurei missed the baseball glove and landed in the mud. Dawn had grabbed the rope and successfully landed on the baseball glove and won the challenge.

Kurei walked up to Dakota and said, "Why didn't you DOOOOOOOOOOODGE?!"

Scott was walking towards his cabin and Kurei near there.

"Hey there, Scott. From what I hear, I hear you and Dawn are 'involved'." Kurei said.

"Yeah, so?" Scott asked.

"So, a girlfriend could ruin our alliance! Remember? Alliance?" Kurei said.

"Maybe I don't want to be in your alliance anymore." Scott stated. "Maybe I'll just start my own alliance with Dawn!"

"I'm telling you, it won't work out." Kurei said, leaving.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"The votes have been cast, those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay, but one player will receive a special marshmallow. A marshmallow you do NOT want to eat. Whoever gets the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is out of the contest. Which means you can't come back. Ever!" Chris stated. "The safe people are…

Captain Kurei…

Anne Maria…

Mike…

Zoey…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dakota."

"No! This has to be a mistake! I didn't get my spin-off series yet!" Dakota stated.

"Oh, it is a mistake, because I'm using my captain's save to save you from elimination!" Kurei stated.

"Captain's save! Nice! That means you can either leave it at a stalemate or eliminate someone else from the competition! But! It only works once!" Chris said.

"Once is all I need! So let's see… Eenie… Meenie… Miney… Jo." Kurei said, smirking.

"It looks like I'm gooooonne…." Jo said, as she got catapulted.


	7. Ice Ice Baby

**The following is a non-profit fan-based adaption of the actual series. Total Drama is owned by Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Kurei. Please support the official release. And some fanart of Kurei would be nice too. Sorry if the challenge is too short, I was in a rush.**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous. **

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous! **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

"Mike… Mike… Mi— Ah, you know what, screw this, WAKE UP, DUMBASS!" Kurei yelled.

"Huh?! Ku… Kurei?" Mike said, rubbing his eyes.

"You're failing our alliance, Mike. Scott's left us to be with Dawn and you need to help me. You need to keep this alliance going. Become the person you were meant to be—" Kurei said.

"I'm dating Zoey." Mike said.

"What?" Kurei asked.

"Me and Zoey, we're dating. It actually bonded in the cave." Mike said.

"You stupid motherf**ker! Anyway listen Mike, inside you is the primal fury of the Multiple people! Like a wild raging Great Ape, you must unleash it, Mike!" Kurei said.

"Like a Great Ape… So do I got to throw my poo at the competitors?" Mike asked.

Oh for god's sa-! Just sabotage the other team so that they lose and that they can eliminate Scott!" Kurei explained.

"Oh ok! Thanks Kurei!" Mike said.

"_Attention players, please head directly to the looming tragedy that is Mt. Looming Tragedy. Your race begins now!_" Chris said, over the horns.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Mt. Looming Tragedy…**

"Okay, mutant food, on with the challenge. Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to the top wins an advantage in part two! You can climb with your hands, or use whatever you find in the pile. Don't worry, this junkyard doesn't have a dog. It has a giant mutant beetle!" Chris explained.

Kurei and his team began to climb, avoiding the beetles, and then said, "Snooki, care less about your spray tan and more about this challenge."

Anne Maria crushed her spray-tan can in rage and said, "What did you say to me?! It is on!" she started to climb while Chef threw ice blocks towards her and breaks on impact of her stiff hair "Hey! Quit it!" She then punched and ice block. "I'm coming for you pasty!"

"That's right, embrace the rage, you Jersey b*tch." Kurei said.

Meanwhile, B was building a helpful thing for everyone to get to the top of the mountain… WITHABOXOFSCRAPS. Everyone got on and B connected two wires and launched his couch rocket and landed on Chef on top of the mountain.

"The toxic rats win the first part of the challenge!" Chris said, and then Kurei looked to Mike and said, "That's strike one."

Anne Maria came up the mountain and said, "Die pasty! Grrrr!" And then Kurei elbowed he in the stomach.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over that severe pain in your stomach!" Kurei laughed. "Now listen to me closely, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to blow my load all over your insides. (Final Galick Cannon, he meant.)"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the icy tundra that is the second part of the challenge…**

"The second challenge is a "Capture the Flag" type of challenge where each of the teams own an ice castle, and must destroy each other's castles, either by melting or by snowballs, in order to capture the other team's flag." Chris explained. "Toxic rats, since you won the last challenge, you get to choose the fort you want to have. Dawn, as the captain, you can decide to have either the Good fort or the horribly constructed fort.

"We'll take the good fort." Dawn said.

"Pshht. Whatever. A fort that looks good on the outside might not be good on the inside, right?" Kurei said, but when he looked in the fort, it was worse than the other fort in looks and shape.

Then the challenge began, and then Kurei had began to rapid fire snowballs at the other team, Mike was in charge of getting the flag and bringing it back. However, Kurei had given him a bottle of grease that was spilling out of his pocket, but then he got the flag but then slipped over the grease and dropped the flag.

"Imaimashī furagu ga hiro~tsu! (Pick up the damn flag!)" Kurei yelled.

Mike then stumbled again and managed to pick the flag up and get it to the other team. As a result, they won.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Mutant Maggots campground…**

"Hey Mike," Kurei said.

"Yeah?" Mike asked.

"You did say that you were dating Zoey, right?" Kurei asked.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Interesting. Allow me to go pay her a...what do you call it?" Kurei asked.

"A visit?" Mike said.

"'Beating!' That's it. I'm gonna go pay her a beating." Kurei said, walking off

"Aah! Crap." Mike said

Kurei walked over to the girls' cabin to see Dawn there

"Hello? Can I help you with something?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, the first thing you can do is go quit, save me the trouble." Kurei smirked.

"Oo, oo! Is this really happening? 'Cause I really hope it is." Dawn said.

"Ohoho, trust me, you don't want any of what I am right now." Kurei said.

"Then come on, bring all five feet of you! Or should I count your stupid shoes?" Dawn said.

"Pretty big talk coming from a girl with hay tampons." Kurei said.

"Big talk coming from a Japanese virgin." Dawn replied.

"Ohoho! Oh, I gotta admit, you are the best challenge I've gotten out of the competition yet! Then again, all I have to compare you to are those animals I slaughtered." Kurei smirked.

"Oh, you are DEAD!" Dawn said.

"Whatever. Oh, and I talked to Scott, and he said that your whole team was completely worthless. He even said he hated black people!" Kurei said, smirking.

"Sha-what?" Lightning said. "Oh, that's it! He is so sha-done!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Mutant Maggots Boys' cabin…**

"He's gone. You can come out now, Zoey." Mike said. Zoey came out from the under of his bed and said, "Don't ever make me do that again."

After a few minutes of kissing, Zoey asked, "So why are you still in an alliance with Kurei? The guy is practically the son of evil himself!"

"He just keeps bribing me about my MPD. I have no choice. I have to keep working for him or else he could tell everyone about it!" Mike explained.

"But you were cured, Mike!" Zoey said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I had this disorder! I need to keep doing this! I need to help Kurei win!" Mike said.

"Maybe you should find a new girlfriend too." Zoey said, about to cry.

**Elimination Ceremony**

"You all know how it works. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. Even the loser. But that is one marshmallow you do NOT want to eat! When you receive this toxic marshmallow, you will be eliminated. And you can never come back. _EVER_. The votes are…

Captain Dawn…

Lightning…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sc—" Chris began, but was interrupted by a person yelling "WAIT!"

Mike came to the bonfire ceremony and said, "Do not eliminate anyone! Eliminate me! I cheated in the second challenge and I helped Kurei cheat. And I almost hurt an innocent person because of it. So with that, I quit!" Mike said.

"Okay!"

"You know, not many people would do that, but I'm surprised. You're stupider than you look, Mike." Kurei laughed. Soon after, Mike started to laugh too. "What are you laughing about, stupid?"

"You know your rant in the last chapter? Well, Chris was looking for a way to deal with you until he found an extra audition tape and it just happened to be your brother, Ryou!" Mike explained.

"What?" Kurei asked.

"Yep, and Chris gave him a call back and he's scheduled to arrive in T-Minus 3 days!" Mike continued.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Kurei said again.

"Yep, so if I had to guess your biggest mistake, it was making that rant! That and the stupid sweater vest." Mike said.

"_**I WILL F**KING MURDER YOU!**_" Kurei yelled.

"Pssh. Whatever, I'm just the messenger. Launch me, Chris." Mike said, then getting launched.


	8. The Brother Strikes Back

**The following is a non-profit fan-based adaption of the actual series. Total Drama is owned by Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Kurei. Please support the official release. And some fanart of Kurei and Ryou would be nice too. This chapter introduces Ryou, who is Kurei's older brother by four years. Ryou is the 'calm one' of the two. Unlike Kurei, he doesn't hate Mike and Dawn.**

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous**

**I want to live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day **

**Cause I want to be famous!**

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous!**

* * *

All 8 remaining campers gathered at the docks where Chris said, "Well, congratulations. If you have made it this far, either you want that $1,000,000 for you, or that you still have your sanity. Anyways, today is a special day because…"

"We're going to get our money?" Kurei said, tweeting on his iPod.

"Nope, it's merge day. No more Team Rat, Team Maggot, and no more captains. For now on, it's every man and woman for themselves. Anyways, I have more news. There is another contestant coming to this island! Please welcome contestant #15, Ryou!" Chris said, and a man that looked like Kurei, with a blue t-shirt and a long hair in the between his eyes, sky dived out of jet and onto the dock.

"Okay, guys, this is going to start with a large Japanese conversation, so don't listen to much of it." Kurei said, walking towards Ryou.

"Nē, bonkurē, dono yō ni okotte iru nodesu ka? (Hey, Kurei, how's it going?)" Ryou asked.

"Oresama wa, karera ga sudeni oresama ni okane o watasudarou koto o negatte imasuga, kanari yoi. (Pretty good, though I wish that they'd hand me the money already.)" Kurei said.

"Korera wa, hoka no shutsujō-shadesu ka? (Are these the other contestants?)" Ryou asked.

"Hai. Kojin-teki ni, oresama wa karera ga oresama ga koko ni kita byō o nejikoma reta to omoimasu. (Yes. Personally, I think that they were screwed the second i came in here.)" Kurei replied.

"Sore ga mitasu tame ni meiyoda – (It's an honor to meet—)" Ryou said, but then looked at Dawn. "Arubino no on'nanoko to nandesuka? (What's with the albino girl?)" Ryou asked.

"Ā, anomusume no namae wa yoakedesu. (Oh, that's just Dawn.)" Kurei replied.

"Kamiyo, kanojo wa hidoidesu ne! (God, she looks terrible!)" Ryou said.

"To urusai. (And annoying.)" Kurei said.

"Lightning can't understand you! Could you please sha-speak English?" Lightning said.

"Kono haisha wa daredesu ka? (Who's this loser?) Ryou asked.

"Kare no namae no raitoningu. Watashitachi wa mina, kare ga bakada to omoimasu. (His name's Lightning. We all think he's an idiot.)" Kurei replied.

"What a beautiful language." Dakota said.

"Wareware wa to shite shira rete iru sekai-tekina gengo o hanasu hitsuyō ga aru yō ni mo mieru, ... (Well, looks like we need to speak the worldwide language known as...) English." Ryou said.

"Wow, that is so awesome how they did that!" Scott said.

"Listen up, you guys, I shall teach you 'The order of Ryou'! It goes…

Everyone except my immediate family…

The rocks…

Kurei…

My stool (Not furniture)…

My parents…

And me. Any questions?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, could Lightning be at the top, because Lightning feels that—" Lightning began, but Ryou punched him so far out to the water.

**Lightning Owned Count: 1**

"GOOD LUCK ON THE SWIM BACK, B*TCH! Any other questions?" Ryou asked, but this time didn't get a reply. "Good. Then I am now in the running for $1,000,000."

"Okay, well then, today's challenge is to build a go cart for three and race it down the huge hill!" Chris said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the construction place…**

"Okay, here's the thing. You need to find two partners and build a really awesome go cart. You have two hours to build your cart. GO!" Chris explained.

"_Okay, I'll pair up with my brother and Dakota, I'll build the thing, Ryou will steer, and Dakota will follow me as long as I yell 'DODGE!'" _Kurei thought. "Hey Dakota—" Then Lightning grabbed Kurei from behind.

"Yo, Kurei, you, me and Ryou should form a team called 'Team Dude'! It's sha-awesome!" Lightning said.

"That just makes me want to kill you more. And frankly, you're just the second most annoying person I've ever had to work with." Kurei said.

"Ryou, how about you?" Lightning asked.

"Whatever." Ryou replied.

Meanwhile, Dakota paired up with B and Anne Maria, but Zoey was sitting down on a rock. Dawn had then approached her.

"Hey, there, Dawn." Zoey said.

"You're sad that Mike is gone, aren't you?" Dawn asked. "I can tell the feeling. When Chris was about to eliminate Scott, I was so disappointed, and I almost felt my heart stop. Luckily, I'm glad that he's still here. Come on, you can join us."

**Back to Lightning and my OC's…**

Lightning was successfully building the go cart with ease, with Ryou and Kurei watching with awe.

"Wait a minute, something's wrong here. Lightning couldn't even figure out that Jo was a girl. Yet here he is, building a go cart." Kurei said.

"What do you think happened? He got shot in the head and his artistic side came out?" Ryou asked.

"No, either Cameron hit me so hard in the head that I'm in a delusional coma, or…" Kurei started.

"Or?" Ryou said, raising an eyebrow.

"HIS FATHER'S A FU*KING MECHANIC!" Kurei yelled.

* * *

**And now, at the top of the hill…**

All 9 contestants had finished their go carts and were ready to begin.

Zoey, Dawn, and Scott's go cart was painted red, orange and yellow, respectively, the color of their hair.

B, Anne Maria, and Dakota's go cart was painted pink with the word #KUREIXDAKOTA in light blue.

Kurei, Ryou, and Lightning's go cart was dark blue with a Lightning bolt one side, and on the other side, was painted #BURNINMYLIGHT in crimson red.

Scott then let out a huge cough. "Are you sure that you're okay, Scott?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm just fine." Scott replied.

"GO!"

The three go carts were off. Along the road, B's go cart was exploded by a land mine.

"WHAT?! A LAND MINE? SERIOUSLY, CHRIS?!" Kurei yelled.

"I had to make it exciting somehow." Chris snickered.

After 7 minutes of land mines, Kurei yelling "DODGE!" and on one occasion, "Gomakashi!", The challenge was won by the team of Zoey, Dawn, and Scott. After that, Scott had passed out.

"Ouch, someone, get him to the infirmary, preferably an intern!" Chris ordered.

"Well, at least team dude is still full of sha-dudes!" Lightning said. "Right, Kurei? Kurei?" Then Kurei sang:

_Peaceful young races,  
with fires on their houses  
millions of voices, all silenced like_ _mouses__  
watching the cowards bow toward their new king...  
these are a few of my favorite things..._

"Is it Lightning, or is Kurei singing to himself?" Lightning said, but then interrupted by Kurei's elbow in his stomach.

**Lightning Owned Count: 2**

"LIGHTNING!" everyone except Ryou yelled.

"Well, he's dead." Ryou said.

"T – This is the worst pain!" Lightning yelled.

"Really? Are you sure it's not this? Or this? Or this? Or how 'bout this?" Kurei asked.

**Kurei: 1UP x3**

**Lightning Owned count: 3-6**

"Lightning, play dead, he'll ignore you!" Zoey yelled.

"Well, see you at the Elimination Ceremony!" Kurei said. Then, he put on a Scouter-type machine on his left eye.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Before I start the elimination ceremony, I have some news about Scott's condition. Apparently, the mutant cockroaches gave Scott pneumonia, so until he recovers before the finale, he shall be taking a leave of absence from the competition. Now, on with the elimination! The people who are safe are:

Dawn...

Zoey...

Dakota...

Ryou...

B...

Anne Maria...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning." Chris said.

"What? Lightning demands a sha-recount!" Lightning demanded.

"Get out." Kurei said, smirking.

**Hidden Confessional**

Kurei: (stuffing the voter's box) I'm really sick of Lightning and his stupid 'sha' prefix. So he makes it to the finale, I'm speeding up the process. #BURNINMYLIGHT.

**End Confessional**

* * *

**I should let you know, Kurei's scouter will be in future chapters.**


	9. The Mutantanity

**The following is a non-profit fan-based adaption of the actual series. Total Drama is owned by Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Kurei. Please support the official release.**

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous. **

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous! **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

"Campers, today your challenge is to survive in the forest and at the end of the day, we'll shake things up a bit by eliminating two people for the price of one!" Chris explained, releasing the mutant animals.

Kurei was holding the immunity idol and said, "Life sure has a way of working itself out. I hate Cameron, I obliterate Cameron. I hate Lightning, Lightining burns in my light. I find this immunity idol, I take this immunity idol! Let's see what else I can find…" Kurei said, throwing the idol in the water. And then Kurei's father appeared in his imagination.

**Flashback**

"_Remember, Kurei, be proud of where you came from, and treat others how you treat yourselves."_

**End Flashback**

**Meanwhile, on another part of the forest…**

"Don't worry, Dawn. Scott will be okay. He always is." Ryou assured Dawn. "Anyways, we have bigger problems. We need prevent Kurei from getting the McLean-Brand Chris Head or something like that."

"But how? Scott's gone, and there's no one else to help!" Dawn said

"Yeah, I'm just going to keep being awesome here." Ryou said.

"There's nothing we can do against him." Dawn said.

"Uh, hello? Awesome. Right here." Ryou said.

"Kurei's going to get the million!" Dawn said.

"You know what? You better duck. Because I'm about to turn left, and I don't wanna smack you with my dick." Ryou said, running off.

Dakota was wandering the forest thinking about the conversation that her and Kurei had.

**Flashback**

"_You know, Dakota, I'm starting to think my friends don't understand what I pay them for." Kurei said._

"_You don't pay them." Dakota remarked._

"_A-allow them to live for. I mean, first we lose… what was her name?" Kurei asked._

"_Staci?" Dakota suggested._

"_Staci. Then we lose Scott, and now Mike quits the competition… I'm sorry but if this sh*t goes any further south we're going to hit Mexico." Kurei said._

"_What would you want me to do, Kurei?" Dakota asked._

_Well, what I want you to do is put your phone on vibrate, get rid of the paparazzi, and stop being such a –" Kurei said._

**End Flashback**

"Wuss!" Ryou yelled, pulling Dakota out of her imagination.

"How dare you pull me out of my imagination while I'm thinking about Kurei and my vibrating phone!" Dakota said.

"Yeah, just going to ignore that one entirely." Ryou remarked. "I'm just looking for the stupid Chris head."

"Oh, I don't know where it is. Anyways, try looking outside the forest." Dakota said.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest…**

Ryou had found the immunity idol and handed it to Dawn, and then Kurei approached her and said, "Hey there, what's that you're holding?"

"I - It's nothing! It's just a paperweight! T – That's all!" Dawn lied.

"Well, I've definitely never seen a paperweight like that, now have I?" Kurei said.

"It's an antique paperweight!" Dawn lied again.

"Interesting. And who gave you that stupid looking paperweight? Ryou? Or was it your pneumatic boyfriend?" Kurei asked.

"No, it wasn't either of them, because I haven't seen Scott in the longest time!" Dawn said.

Kurei put a hand to her head and said, "Such neglect… Aw… Too bad, because you see, we both have special powers, you see? So we have to look out for each other. It's like the two of us are brother and sister." Kurei then stroked her hair. (The face that Kurei is making is on YouTube. here's the link: watch?v=IzYBD6sZuko) Then he punched Dawn in the stomach and put his foot on her head.

"Not too bright, are you? Are you listening? Hmm, good. Make sure that you tell the hillbilly that he's going to burn in my light again. But this time, there won't ANY interceptions! Now then, you should take a nap, you seem a little bit grouchy!" Kurei laughed and took off.

"Joke's on him… I still have the immunity statue." Dawn remarked, though in pain.

Kurei took off his scouter, jumped in the water and thought, "_God, I love it when a plan comes together! Took some time, effort, and lots of eliminations, and now it's mine. $1,000,000 is my B*TCH! Now, it should be right here. Riiight here. Where the hell is it? Couldn't have gone anywhere. Alright, I'm going to close my eyes; when I open them up, it's going to be right here in front of you. Why isn't it here? I don't get it! Who could've...Ryou! What? How could he have found it? He must've had help or… wait! That wasn't a paperweight! That was the damn idol! Damn it!_"

Kurei jumped out of the water, and actually started flying with rage and yelled, "WAIT'LL I FIND YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! I SWEAR IT! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Dawn and Ryou could hear the screams and Dawn asked, "Uh, Ryou, do you hear that?"

"I feel that." Ryou replied.

Scott was on a gurney and said, "What the devil is that noise?"

Mike came back from a swim in the pool and said, "Ah, time for a delicious sports drink! ...huh? What the heck is that?"

Kurei stood still in the air and used his scouter to look for power levels. "Okay, I'm pretty sure that they're around here somewhere. But where could they— Heh. Well, speak of the devil! There goes my compensation now! Snooki and Silent Beverly!" Kurei said, flying toward their direction.

"So, what do you think the challenge is gonna be?" Anne Maria asked, but B stayed silent. "You don't talk much, do ya?"

**Confessional**

B: (shrugs silently)

**End Confessional**

Kurei landed in front of them and said, "You will burn in my light!" Then he read his scouter and saw two combat levels.

"Huh, Beverly's combat level is 26, while Snooki's is barely over 500. Either way, I am an elite! No mere human can defeat an eli—" Kurei was cut off when Anne Maria slapped him.

"Ahhh! You Goddamn jersey who*e! You slapped me in the—" Then she slapped Kurei again.

"Ahhh! You did it again!" *slap*

"Ahhh! Stop it! Stop it—" *slap*

"Ah! PISS!" Kurei yelled, and then he touched his cheek and saw that there was a little bit of blood and said, "How? How can a mere human make an elite bleed out? NOOO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Kurei's eyes turned from blue to turquoise, a golden aura surrounded him, and then his hair stood up and then it turned from black to yellow in seconds.

"What are you?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm just a normal guy… with a bit of Saiyan Blood in me. You see, my father was one of the last of the Saiyans, although he was out conquering a planet when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Then my father came to Earth to start a new life… and married my mother. Then Ryou and I were born. While Ryou was pushed in education, I was pushed in the art of combat. But then, at age 10, surviving Saiyans came to execute my father for defecting from the Saiyans. The day that happened was the saddest and greatest day of my life. As I saw my father executed, I had become the legend! I had become a Super Sayian!" Kurei said. (Hey, if you think that's ridiculous, StinkFly3's version has a Pokémon that looks like a human, so there.)

"Oh, that's why you're so crazy!" Anne Maria remarked.

"B*tch! You just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger! Let's see… the last time I said that in this form, my power level was… 2,250,000." Kurei remarked. Then Kurei flew up into the air, curled his fingers so that they reached his chest, and then extended them and screamed at the top of his lungs: "GALICK GUN!" Where he fired the hole, a huge crater was left.

"That's a warning in case you want to tell anyone." Kurei said, flying off.

**Meanwhile, back at the campground…**

The challenge had ended, and Dawn, Zoey and Ryou had all surrounded the immunity idol and Zoey said, "Wow, we can now eliminate Kurei and we can get the $1,000,000 easily for Mike! After all, Mike got cheated by—"

"Hi! What's up, guys?!" Kurei yelled, with rage in his voice

"We're so dead." Zoey said, shaking.

"So what are you doin'?" Kurei yelled.

"What am I doin'?" Dawn asked.

"What are you doin'?" Kurei yelled.

"Nothin' much." Dawn replied.

"Thwartin' my plans?" Kurei asked.

"Thwartin' your plans?" Dawn asked

"ARE YOU?" Kurei yelled.

"…Yes." Dawn replied after a long silence.

"…I'M GONNA FU*KING KILL YOU!" Kurei yelled. "BUT FIRST, you are going to give me that idol or I will BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"Wait, Kurei! We're voting off two people, so if you eliminate him, he might save you from elimination!" Zoey warned.

"WELL, THEN, I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LOSE!" Kurei yelled.

"Whatever." Ryou shrugged.

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! See you at elimination." Kurei said, walking off.

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Okay, here's how it goes. Normal marshmallow means safe, and Green means you're done. _FOREVER. _The safe people are…

Zoey…

Dawn…

Ryou…

B…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kurei and Dakota." Chris said.

"We're not going anywhere. Because we have this." Kurei said, getting out the immunity idol.

"Immunity statue! Nice! That means that whoever got the second highest votes gets eliminated. And these people were voted by our favorite couple… Anne Maria and B, you're gone!" Chris said.

"Okay, just hear us out! Kurei is a—" Anne Maria started, but Kurei put tape over her mouth to prevent her from saying anymore.

"Beverly, do you want to add anything to that?" Kurei asked, and B shook his head. Then they were taken to the catapult and they blasted off. "#BURNINMYLIGHT." Kurei muttered.


	10. Extreme Super Saiyan Tag

**The following is a non-profit fan-based adaption of the actual series. Total Drama is owned by Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Kurei. Please support the official release. Anyways, I'll be having a song from TDWT in this, but with the lyrics changed slightly.**

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous. **

**I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
'Cause, I wanna be famous! **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

* * *

"Okay, there are only 5 of you left, if you don't count the pneumatic Scott, the real completion begins now! The challenge today is to play a game of intense super tag. To decide who 'it' is first, we shall draw straws, and whoever gets the shortest one is 'it'. And whoever has not been it at the end of the challenge, has immunity from elimination." The 5 contestants drew five straws, with Kurei getting the shortest, meaning he was it. Soon after, everyone ran away.

"Goddamn it! Heh, whatever. I'll just try to eliminate Dawn and then the pneumatic imbecile won't know what hit him!" Kurei laughed.

"No, No, No, NO! You are not leaving me alone again! I might be 'some daddy's girl' to you, but I'm also your girlfriend, and I will not be abandoned again! The women on Lifetime might put up with it, but I won't!" Dakota protested.

"Dakota, you've been really helpful and patient with and to me, so in return, you can go hide somewhere. Bye, love you!" Kurei said, fling off.

"I WILL KILL YOU I YOUR SLEEP!" Dakota yelled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the forest…**

"So, you and Ryou are part of an alien race called the Saiyans, correct?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, we are only half alien, but we're part of it nonetheless. But something happened six years ago. You see, our father had died, and Kurei had just… lost all control and then… and then…" Ryou ended, with a pause.

"And then what?" Dawn asked.

"And then he became—" Ryou was interrupted.

"… A Super Saiyan!' Kurei finished. Dawn and Ryou were completely startled. "By the way, I've been working on some new material. Ahem, how many Total Drama contestants does it take to screw in a light bulb? Eight. One to screw it in, the rest to get eliminated. And then that one quits, also. Anyways, prepare to burn in my light!"

"Kurei! You're a bad person!" Dawn said.

"153." Kurei said.

"And you cheated to get to where you are now!"

"672."

"And you manipulated Mike, which was even worse!"

"23."

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing, please continue." Kurei smirked.

"Now, you shall pay for what you've done!"

"982."

"That's...what the hell are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Oh sorry, it's a little hobby of mine. I hear these speeches so often, so I started making a mental list of how times I've heard certain lines." Kurei replied.

"You… you insane ba*tard."

"420."

"Yeah?… well… uh… I'm going to… um… sit on your face!" Dawn said.

"Ohoho, wow! 17." Kurei smirked. And then he transformed into a Super Saiyan once again, and then after that he touched Ryou and said, "Tag, you're it."

"Well, there goes my chance at invincibility. Wait, Dawn, do you want invincibility, too?" Ryou asked.

"I seriously doubt that." Dawn said.

"Then you're it." Ryou said.

"Please, big brother, you're just a footnote on the biggest company ever—" Kurei started.

"FIST OF THE WORLD KING!" Ryou yelled, and then his body glowed red.

"Fist of the what?" Then Ryou knocked him back so far, and then knocked him back again to beat him up again, then bashed him into the mountain, and then preformed the Final Burst Cannon to finish the job.

"Ryou, did you get him?" Dawn called out.

"Dawn, you can see his aura and I can feel his energy. Why do you even ask?" Ryou replied.

"Because one thing, you're dead!" Kurei said, with rage in his voice.

"You know what? If I'm going out, I'm going to go out the same why that Scott would go out for me!" Dawn said.

Kurei picked up something on his scouter and said, "Huh? Where's that power level coming from? I know it can't be Dawn… or Zoey, for that matter, but the other person with a power level like that is Ryou!" But then a hazy image appeared in front Kurei revealing it to be…

"SCOTT!" Dawn squealed with joy.

"Oh, you're still alive? Well, I've got a few jokes. How many Total Drama contestants does it take to—" Kurei started, but then Scott punched him in the face and said, "Just one."

"I can't believe it!" Dawn glomped Scott and kissed him all over his face. "Scott, how did you get better? How are you alive? How'd you get here?"

"Well, Chris injected an experimental serum inside of me and that it could make me the fastest thing on earth. That's how I got here, Dawn." Scott explained. "Excuse me for a second." Scott dashed over to the now conscious Kurei. "So are we done playing children's game, Kurei, or do I have to tickle you? Eh? Eh? Cuchie coo? Cuchie-Cuchie Cuchie coo?"

"I'm going to blow you up! We'll see how you stand to everything I've got! Take my Super Saiyan BLAST!" Kurei said, launching a Galick Gun towards Scott.

"_Oh, I should probably send Mike's Family something. Perhaps a wine or gift basket?" _And then Scott deflected Kurei's blast towards space._ "Or maybe gift baskets with wine." _Scott thought.

"Grr! I'll break you!" Kurei yelled, punching Scott into the water.

"Help! Help! I can't swim! Help!" Scott yelled, between gurgles.

"Please Kurei, you need to save him! Please!" Dawn pleaded.

"No. This moment shall be a fitting end to our battle. To all of our battles! In fact, I would like to perform a song dedicated to the people that burned in my light." Kurei said.

**Kurei:**_ Mike had…  
Quit because he was manipulated.  
__Brick because his allergies inflated.  
__Even dropped Cameron on his crown.  
__Now, I'm going to leave Scott...  
__...here to drown.  
__This is how we will end it.  
__This game we have played!  
__This is how we will end it.  
__The debt must be paid!_

**Dawn:**_ Ooooooh!  
__Shouldn't have mocked you for yourself being full.  
__Help him out, and I'll be grateful._

**Kurei:**_ You think I'm gonna fall for that?!  
__Ain't a tea party...  
__... it's combat!  
__This is how we will end it.  
__This game we have played!  
__This is how we will end it.  
__The debt must be paid!_

**Dawn:**_ Ooooooh!  
__He's drowning in a pond! This isn't right!  
If he's goin' down, make a fair fight!  
__It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a boy in the pond!  
Offer him his dignity; Before he is gooone!_

"Please, Kurei. You and Scott have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen! Is this how you wanna win it - because Scott fell in the pond? Is that the victory you want!?" Dawn asked.

**Kurei [sadly]:** _Mike had…  
Quit because he was manipulated.  
__Brick because his allergies inflated.  
__Even dropped Cameron on his crown.  
__But I can't leave Scott...  
__...here to drown.  
__This is not how we'll end it.  
__This game we have played!  
__This is not how we'll end it.  
__But there's a debt to be paid!_

"Just so you know, Dawn, this only works once." Kurei sneered.

"Once is all I need." Awn said, giving Scott CPR.

"_Campers, the challenge is now over and the winner is… Zoey for hiding in the least place you could look for a person… up in the trees!" _Chris announced.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"First off, Here's the deal. We originally had a tie vote. But because of Scott's return, he had broken that tie! So Zoey, here's your invincibility. And the safe ones are:

Scott…

Dawn…

Ryou…

And the loser is….

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Chris said.

"Eliminate the soldiers, and you have only the sergeant." Ryou mused.

"Wait! Dakota! Before you go, I'd like to give you this." Kurei said, before kissing Dakota. "Good luck back home, sweetie."

"I might have lost, but at least I got the love of a hot boooooooy…" Dakota said, being launched.

* * *

**Deleted Scene**

Dakota arrived after Chris made the announcement and asked, " Who did this to you?"

"Scott." Kurei said.

"Kurei, what does your scouter say about his power level?"

"It's... 2006." Kurei said. "And your power level is… over 10000."

"Wha, really?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, kick his butt, Dakota!" Kurei

"YAY!" Dakota said, charging into battle with Scott but she got beaten to pulp while Kurei just stood there.

"Hm, that doesn't seem right..." Kurei said, checking his scouter.

"My arm doesn't bend that way! My arm doesn't bend that way! Oh now it does!" Dakota yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... Dakota!" Kurei yelled, and Dakota got kicked over to him.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Dakota asked, in pain

"I had the scouter upside down. It's over 9000... Rah." Kurei said, crushing his scouter.

"Why do you sound so bored?!" Dakota asked, still in pain.

"Because I see these all the time." Kurei said.

"You know you just crushed your scouter, right, Kurei?" Dakota asked, still painful

"I carry extras with me always. Not like I'm losing something valuable." Kurei said.


	11. The Final Showdown

**The following is a non-profit fan-based adaption of the actual series. Total Drama is owned by Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. The only character I own is Kurei. Please support the official release. I decided to make this the last chapter because of a severe case of writer's block. Thus, the chapter won't be that long.**

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous**

**I want to live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day **

**Cause I want to be famous!**

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous!**

* * *

The remaining campers gathered at the docks and Ryou asked, "Hey, where's my brother?"

"Well, after Dakota had been eliminated, he packed his bags, came up to me, and said that he had quit. Thus, we are now down to the finals! This challenge is a relay race." Chris explained.

"Okay, seems easy enough." Scott said, shrugging his shoulders. But then a disgruntled Kurei ran to where they were standing, and his eyes were bloodshot as he had gone crazy from his blind rage.

"I am here for it!" Kurei said, delirious.

"For what?" Chris asked.

"The...Money. I...need...that money. Give it to me. The one you promised. $100 a challenge! I need my cash!" Kurei said.

"Are you OK?" Dawn asked.

"I think your rage broke, Kurei." Scott remarked.

"SHUT UP, SCOTT!" Kurei yelled.

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not crazy. You're crazy! Especially you, Chris!" Kurei yelled.

"Eyyyyyy." Chris said.

"My $1,000! Hand now please." Kurei said.

"Um, I don't...really...have it." Chris said, shrugging his shoulders.

A blood vessel in Kurei's right eye popped, covering his entire eye with blood. "No!"

"What?" Dawn said.

"Nooo!" Kurei said, with rage.

"Uh..." Scott whimpered.

"Nooooo!" Kurei pulled out a knife, approached everyone, ready to kill them, then Dawn and Zoey both slapped him, and he snapped out of it. "Huh, wait, what? Where am I? Why are you here? Where's Dakota?" Kurei asked.

"Didn't you eliminate them?" Scott asked.

"Yes, of course I did. She's gone...Forever." Kurei said. "So dude, where's my money?"

"Not here. Now, ready, set, GO!" Chris announced.

* * *

The first part of the challenge was to capture a flag with the competitor's face on it on the pole. Ryou nearly fell off, but he was caught by Zoey by her pole.

"Thanks, Zoey, I owe you my life." Ryou said, blushing. However, Scott was the first to get the flag from his pole.

* * *

The next challenge was the row boating from the island to Boney Island to get the flowers from challenge #2 and bring them back to the island in one piece.

"Okay, the flower must be somewhere around here somewhere. Ah, here it is! The one with little umbrella on there! That's the one that really counts!" Scott smirked.

Then they rowed back to the island with a few minutes. And then the last part of the challenge began.

* * *

The challenge was a full-fledged race and the first one to the finish line would be the victor. After running for so long, Scott pushed Zoey out of the way, and she clutched her ankle and screamed, "I think I twisted my ankle!"

Scott looked back and had a good/evil conflict with him.

"Forget her. Leave. Get that money." Scott's devil, who looked like Kurei, said.

"No, you have to go back! You have to help her!" Scott's angel, who looked like Dawn, said.

"You deserve that money! Leave her! Do what's right!" Scott's devil said.

"Do what's nice!" The angel said.

A shadow cast over Zoey and said, "Need some help, friend?" He bent over, revealing it to be Scott.

"Thank you, Scott. My leg feels all right now." Zoey said.

Then Scott crossed the finish line with Dawn following suit.

"THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA, SEASON 4 IS SCOTT! Congratulations, and that means that $1,000,000 is all yours! Dawn, as second place, I shall give you $500,000." Chris announced.

Scott and Dawn embraced and then kissed passionately. "Thank you, Scott. At first, I just thought that the universe led me to this game just for fun, but it was to lead me to you. I love you, Scott."

"I love you, too, Dawn." Scott said, and then they kept hugging.

**THE END.**


End file.
